los tres mundos
by black-love-hina-pencil
Summary: mi primer fic el segundo de hecho pero el primero en publicar, ahora lo revivo despues de dos años, trama: cuando una chica nueva llega a la mansion, cautiva el corazon de varias jovencitas...
1. la chica peliroja

# Pensamiento # ---- GRITO EXTREMO O ENFASIS ---

= hablar apenado o cualquier forma que el autor especifique =

(Comentario del autor)

Bueno creo que eso es todo si necesito algo mas, lo aclarare después disfruten ADVERTENCIA posible contenido yuri… bueno en realidad contenido yuri ASEGURADO

**Por cierto love hina pertenece originalmente a Ken Akamatsu**

**Yo solo uso su idea sin fines de lucro, y si hago dinero se lo doy es un "promesa" **

**Segundo fic de love hina**

**Capitulo 1**

**La chica de cabello de fuego y ojos de plata**

**-COMIENZO-**

Era una linda mañana de otoño, en una "hermosa" mansión en una colina al pie de una montaña, en la escalinata que conduce a la mansión una joven de unos 17 años con un hermoso pelo rojo (más bien naranja) ojos grises e inexpresivos con un vestido azul oscuro con grabados que parecían escritura antigua en color blanco y cargando un báculo el cual en una extremo tenia tres círculos un sol, una luna y un circulo. Observaba la mansión un poco confundida –así que este es el lugar… no parece haber caos dentro, bueno pero los jefes jamás se han equivocado, será mejor que entre-, entro en la posada preguntando si había alguien busco a las personas que Vivian ahí subió al segundo piso y al abrir una puerta se encontró de frente a un chico de cabello café y a una chica rubia que estaba montada sobre el

-hola, soy Keitaro, ¿Quién eres tú?- -llámame Yume, vine para quedarme aquí- -Keitaro: así que eres una nueva inquilina… bienvenida… por ahora las demás habitantes están ocupadas así que podrías acomodarte en un cuarto te presentare después- -una nueva persona con quien jugar- la niña rubia se lanzo hacia Yume –su Kaola- grito la rubia mientras se subía en Yume, pese a su aspecto serio Yume la abrazo fuertemente –Yume: ¡que niña tan tierna, claro que jugare contigo!- esto tomo por sorpresa a Keitaro y a Su, esta solo sonrió y se fue saltando por ahí en compañía de Yume… -Keitaro: otra su… no creo soportarlo-, el par de chicas se persiguieron por toda la casa jugando a miles de cosas… en un juego Yume tenia que atrapar a Kaola, la persiguió hasta un la cocina, Yume se lanzo para atrapar a su pero esta la esquivo y termino chocando con una niña de pelo azul –Yume: lo siento lo siento lo siento… ¿estas bien?- -creo que si… ¿Quién eres tu?- -Yume: puedes llamarme Yume ¿y tu?- -Shinobu: me llamo Shinobu, ¿eres una nueva habitante?- -Yume: sip… acabo de llegar hoy y… sabes niña eres muy bonita…- -Shinobu(bastante roja): en serio eso cree… gracias… también tu…- -Yume: no te apenes tanto era un simple cumplido…- -Shinobu: perdón pero tenia que hacer algo…- Yume se ofreció a ayudar y Shinobu acepto agradecida, ambas fueron a llevarles bocadillos a los dos que estudiaban, aprovechando la ocasión Naru se presento con Yume, y esta pregunto el por que de su estudio –Naru: bueno es que yo aspiro entrar en todai y este idiota trata de entrar por tercera ves…- -Keitaro: Naru no tenias por que decir eso enfrente de ella… # arruinas la primera impresión que tiene de mi # - Naru: que tiene es la verdad ¿no? Será mejor que sepa de una vez que tú eres un idiota y un monstruo pervertido…-

-Keitaro: ¡basta ya!- Yume soltó una risita que intento cubrir tapándose la cara con la manga de su vestido, Keitaro puso una cara como de tristeza (de broma hasta le salio la gotita y el fondo morado con rayas)

Yume se acerco a Keitaro y lo miro fijamente haciendo que sus caras quedaran casi tocándose, Keitaro se puso todo rojo, Yume sonrió y lo beso en la mejilla –Yume: esfuérzate, con un poco de "suerte" podrás lograrlo" –gracias Yume-chan lo haré- la cara de Yume se puso toda roja y salio corriendo de la habitación, se sentó en el pasillo y respiro hondo tranquilizándose, oyó unos ruidos extraños que provenían de una habitación cercana, entro a la habitación para ver lo que era… en cuanto abrió la puerta una chica de pelo corto cayo encima de ella provocando que ambas cayeran al piso Yume quedo un poco aturdida por el golpe pero cuando volvió en si (dos o tres segundos después de la caída) se dio cuenta que esa chica estaba encima de ella, y una de sus manos (de Yume) estaba tocando la parte mas "intima" de esa chica… Yume se quedo en la misma posición por un minuto totalmente roja –Yume: # esta casa esta llena de bellezas… calma… calma… calma… calma… # - se la quito de encima, y se volteo hacia la pared para no verla, mientras repetía y repetía –calma, cama, calma…- por fin cuando se tranquilizo se dio la vuelta para revisar a la chica descubriendo que solo estaba inconsciente por beber demasiado alcohol, Naru salio de la habitación en compañía de Keitaro y Shinobu encontrándose con la escena del pasillo –ella es mitsune konno acostumbramos llamarla kitsune… es una ebria pero es buena gente cuando llegas a conocerla…- explico Naru mientras Keitaro levantaba a kitsune y la llevaba a su cuarto –Yume: me metió un susto pensé que le había pasado algo espero que este bien- -Naru: le pasa todo el tiempo así que no te preocupes, oye no quieres comer seguro estas hambrienta- Yume asintió algo sonrojada –Yume: # esta en definitiva es la mejor trabajo de TODA mi vida # - -Naru: Yume-chan ¿estas bien? Te pusiste toda roja y con una mirada perdida… pusiste la misma cara que el perdedor pone cuando me ve… claro tú debiste tener otra razón…- -Yume: no es nada vayamos a comer muero de hambre…-

En la cocina…

Naru y Shinobu miraban sorprendidas la cantidad de comida que se había comido Yume… y seguía comiendo –Yume: delicioso, Shinobu cocinas como una diosa… incluso mejor que una… créeme yo se lo que digo… # Tsuki perdón pero ella cocina mejor # por cierto ustedes ¿son todas las habitantes de aquí?- -Naru: bueno también esta Motoko pero ella esta en una excursión ahora así que por ahora somos todas-

Pasaron la tarde conversando bueno prácticamente la única que hablo fue Narusegawa pues Yume evadía las preguntas como le era posible… Naru no consiguió ni el apellido de Yume… ya en la noche sin haber podido ni estudiar ni sacarle información a la nueva, la acompaño a su habitación… y se despidió de ella, Yume se acomodo en el piso rodeada de cobijas y finalmente se durmió.

A mitad de la noche se despertó después de una pesadilla, sin gritar se quedo contemplando el techo mientras pensaba en como una curiosa aventura había comenzado… esa casa tenia un ambiente de bienestar que se encontraba en pocos lugares irónicamente el universo se estaba desequilibrado por culpa de ese lugar… comenzaba a dormirse de nuevo cuando oyó un grito mas bien como un quejido, se levanto salio de su cuarto busco de donde provenía el quejido arriba de la puerta estaba un letrero que decía "cuarto del administrador" entro sin dudar y se encontró en una escena algo rara Su abrazaba a Keitaro y a Naru fuertemente, Naru seguía dormida y Keitaro trataba de no despertarla, con un resultado parcial pues ella seguía dormida pero el gritaba por el dolor lo que la despertaría tarde o temprano –Keitaro: ayuda Yume… # estoy se siente dolorosamente bien… #- Yume saco su báculo (lo trajo de su habitación) y lo agito provocando una ráfaga que hizo que los tres chocaran con la pared despertando a Naru y a su

Bueno ese capitulo lo escribí hace dos años, el segundo episodio lo escribí hace dos semanas, así que cambiara mucho el estilo de narración, y será mas largo

Hasta entonces


	2. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡buenos dias!

**Capitulo II**

**¡Buenos días a la Noche!**

Al día siguiente, keitaro y naru desayunaban, shinobu estaba en la escuela, Su. Probablemente también (nunca se sabe con esa niña) Yume bajó las escaleras para desayunar, esta ves, usando una minifalda verde, mallas blancas, y un sweater azul oscuro con manga corta en la derecha mas la izquierda era mas larga que su brazo, su cabello recogido con una pinza, -buuuenos… días- dijo en medio bostezo, se sentó frente a keitaro y junto Naru, el ambiente era un poco incomodo por alguna razón, -oye naru por que tan callada- , naru volteo a verla molesta – tu sabes por que-

Flash back ----

Yume creo un viento que lanzo a naru y Su (así deje el primer Cap.)

-¡keitaro! ¿Estas bien?- se lanzo cayendo encima del muchacho, para luego sentarse encima de él, mirándolo a la cara, -espera Yume-chan (puedo verle "todo")- un pequeño hilo de sangre nasal se produjo en el muchacho, -Yume: haaaa!!!!- la puerta se abrió de repente, apareciendo detrás de ella kitsune y Shinobu – (Kitsune) WoW, keitaro logro conquistar a la chica nueva, además estuvo antes con Naru y Su-, -Yume-chan también tu…- llorando Yume se levanto inmediatamente, -este no es eso… emm keitaro ayúdame en esto…- volteo a ver a keitaro, que no alcanzo a decir nada, pues fue mandado a volar por Naru

Fin del flash back.-----

-bueno tal ves si sepa, pero aun así no debiste golpear a keitaro- mientras hablaba ponía en su plato toda la comida de la mesa.

-(Naru) por cierto, ¿que no vas a la escuela?- Yume se atraganto con lo que tenia en la boca alcanzo a tomar un vaso con agua –cof, cof ¡¡ni muerta iría al escuela!!... mmm… ¡ya se! Lo que quieres es estar a solas con keitaro- esta ves fuera Naru la atragantada, - (0///0) yo… no con este… pervertido-, Yume estallo en risas –se sonrojo, se sonrojo, le gustas keitaro- el chico escupió el agua que se estaba tomando

-he!!?-, la nueva termino de comerse todo, se levanto de la mesa y abrazo por detrás a keitaro – y ¿que tal que si yo si quiero salir con el?-, Naru se levanto golpeando la mesa, -¡¡¡si sales con este pervertido querrá hacerte cosas raras!!!- -bueno- contesto Yume abrazando con mas fuerza a keitaro –tal ves YO si quiera que me haga cosas raras- Keitaro entro en shock apenas y podía decir algo y se puso todo rojo, Naru frustrada salio de la habitación tan enojada que había una aura roja alrededor de ella –bien quédate con ese sujeto al fin que ¡no lo quiero!- -este Yume yo…- Yume lo soltó del abrazo – tan la quieres ¿he?... que esperas ve por ella- sin decir palabra el chico corrió tras ella esperando resolver las cosas, Yume subió al segundo piso y vio alejarse a la pareja discutiendo… - maldita sea, hasta que por fin me quedo sola en la casa!!!- se dio la media vuelta y entro en el edificio –bien ahora a mis asuntos- por alguna razón comenzó a buscar algo en cada habitación…

Habitación del administrador…

-revista porno, revista porno, revista porno, revista porno, revista por… vaya esta es buena… (Se la mete entre la ropa) jeje espero que no lo note…, en fin, porno, porno, porno, vaya hay algo debajo de la cama…

Y continuo así por una hora…

En otra habitación…

Peluche, peluche, peluche, peluche, peluche, peluche, peluche

(Adivinen de quien es el cuarto…) una cajita de recetas, y que tenemos aquí…- después de hurgar en todo el cuarto, la pelirroja (Yume es pelirroja) visualizo el cajón de ropa de Shinobu, -es de mala educación ver la ropa de una jovencita… ¡¡¡¡¡ASÍ QUE SOLO MIRARE LA INTERIOR!!!!!- conteniendo la saliva, abrió el cajón –vaya, vaya Shinobu solo tiene ropa interior de animalitos- miro mas detenidamente el cajón, extendió la mano con ansias –ro… ¡¡¡¡ropa interior de fresitas!!!!- alzando los brazos – ¡¡la cúspide de la invención humana!!- sonrió macabramente con un ligero hilo de sangre –jujuju-me pregunto que clase de ropa se llevara a la escuela- el hilo se engroso mas,

-hachuu…- -dicen que cuando estornudas es que alguien habla de ti…- - ¿en serio?... (urashima-sempai)…-

De vuelta a la posada…

En otro cuarto… En la inexplicada búsqueda de Yume…

Un cuarto lleno de botellas de licor de todo el mundo, las botellas tapizaban las paredes, de rodillas, Yume buscaba entre las botellas del piso, -¡como odio el alcohol!!!!!!!!!!- extendió la mano para seguir buscando cuando otra mano salio de entre las botellas jalándola, la chica se resistió descubriendo a Kitsune bajo el mar de botellas a media conciencia trato de besar a nuestra protagonista usando un fondo morado, Yume la empujo de vuelta al "mar" y se tapo la nariz que comenzaba a sangrar de nuevo, salio al pasillo sintiéndose débil (probablemente por la perdida constante de sangre) –rayos, rayos, RAYOS, JOO-DEEE-RRRRRR esa pareja esta por llegar y la ebria (ebria sexy) no me deja buscar bien… mmm… queda una hora para que las niñas salgan, tengo tiempo…

Shinobu se dirigía a la casa corriendo – que torpe, como pude mancharme de jugo, la uva no se quita… (Hasta me manche mis pantys de manzana)- {Las pantys y las de cuarto son de la marca Frutas 100%} llego a la posada y abrió la puerta cambiando para siempre su vida…

Repentinamente se sintió como flotando en una infinita oscuridad

-¿habré muerto?- ojos brillando color amarillo se acercaban a ella –no, aléjense por favor…- un par de ojos verdes aparecieron a su lado…

-Shinobu- llamo una voz que le resultaba familiar, la niña abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba recostada, una mujer la tenia entre sus brazos mirándola de cerca. La mujer era alta y tenia busto grande (copa D… si es que querían saber) de unos 26 años, una cara seria pero muy hermosa, un poco cubierta por su pelo largo y negro que le llegaba a la cintura, una completa extraña que tenia un aire familiar

-bhuua, ¿quien eres?- la extraña sonrió – (con una voz que sinceramente asustaba) eres muy cruel ¿acaso no me recuerdas? Shi-no-bu-chan- -yu… ¿¡Yume!?- un sonrojo rápido seguido de un desvío de la mirada de la niña despertó la ternura de aquella mujer –eres una niña muy lista, de premio un besito…- la peli azul vio acercarse esa cara y cerro los ojos sintiendo después una calida sensación en los labios, su corazón latía a mas no poder y finalmente se desmayo.

Después de su propia aventura personal la pareja dispareja (Naru y Keitaro) regreso a casa, encontrándose a Su de camino, que había jugado todo el día en el pueblo/ciudad/lugar mágico (es que jamás se decidió al autor, Akamatsu) llegaron los tres a la casa encontraron a Shinobu dormida en sala usando el regazo de Yume como almohada – se ve linda cuando duerme, ¿no?- afirmo la pelirroja viendo de cerca de quien dormía sobre sus piernas,- keitaro un poco confundido pregunto que pasaba, - llego cansada de la escuela y se quedo dormida cuando me acerque a saludarla… ¿verdad?... preciosa…- Shinobu despertó lentamente para después sobresaltarse, se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo –Yume… Yume… ¿Cómo HAS REGRESADO A SER ASÍ?… ¡¡¡QUE ESTA PASANDO DIMELO!!! – ella se levanto se sacudió un poco de tierra –jeje ¿tuviste un lindo sueño?- un silencio incomodo se presento, que fue interrumpido por kaola pidiendo comida a gritos – (Yume) Shinobu, lo que tuviste se llama "sueños" y a veces parecen reales pero créeme, no lo son…- riendo de manera un poco nerviosa Yume siguió a keitaro y Naru al comedor, cunado una mano la jalo de la manga –no fue un sueño…- Yume trato de seguir avanzado pero Shinobu la sujeto de la mano con ambas manos – fue mi primer beso… ¿verdad?- Yume se detuvo y bajo la mirada tratando de no ver a Shinobu – aquella persona…- sin ninguna advertencia Shinobu se lanzo a Yume besándola en la boca, ambas se quedaron quietas, en un beso que apenas tocaba sus labios (un beso bastante superficial) por un minuto, hasta que la voz de Naru llamándolas a cenar las saco de aquel trance – esos labios, son diferentes- susurro Shinobu – pero son igual de calidos…- se toco los labios unos segundos y luego empujo a Yume – ¡¡¡así que no me digas que todo fue un sueño!!!- derramo algunas lagrimas, desvaneciéndose así su valor temporal, Yume conmovida y sintiéndose culpable por fin accedió a decirle todo –pero tienes que prometerme- le advirtió –que no se lo dirás a nadie mas, aun que sea al chico que te guste…- avergonzada por sus lagrimas acepto sonrojada mientras se limpiaba al liquido de su rostro, Yume se acomodo en un sofá y mientras que Shinobu se sentó a su lado – supongo que te has dado cuenta pero… yo… no soy humana…- la pequeña se impacto mucho pues no esperaba algo así, mas se tranquilizo todo lo que pudo para dejar que la, "inhumana" continuara su historia…

-Todo lo anterior excepto por la rarita de Yume pertenece al autor original de love hina-


End file.
